<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon Technology by TheSkeleton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226106">Moon Technology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkeleton/pseuds/TheSkeleton'>TheSkeleton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Robot Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkeleton/pseuds/TheSkeleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had read about the rooms in a magazine, one that talked about the benefits of the moon. And this place had quickly caught his eye, not because he gives a damn about the moon, but because...well.</p>
<p>The Conductor wants to try things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moon Technology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old stuff.  Conductor/Grooves is mentioned, but not enough that I feel like I should tag it as that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Conductor rarely goes to the moon. He thinks the place is too loud, too bright, and way too confusing to walk around in. The buildings all seem to have the same marble and neon pattern, the maps are awful to try and read, people are downright rude, and it's always too bloody cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, he knows where he's going. Though he is trying to go there and not be obvious about it. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>found out he was going there, it's the end for him. His whole career would be ruined, no one would respect him, and heaven help him if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peck Neck </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grooves ever finds out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place he wants is at least out of the way. Nestled neatly next to all the other buildings, it's unmarked saved for a neon sign that says "Open" and under it "18+ ONLY".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tugs his hat down further before sliding inside. The whole place is clean, dim lights and plush carpet. A bluejay is the only one present, the receptionist he quickly guesses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Appointment?" She asks, then, "Name?" after he nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Conductor swallows, taking a quick glance around. No one seems to be around, but that blast of paranoia still rises. The lady seems to catch on and quickly says, "You can just hand me ID. That's fine too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does so and her expression doesn't change as she quickly types on her computer. In no time, she's leading him down to an unmarked room, opening the door and closing it behind him. Now that he's alone, the owl relaxes, quickly turning around to lock the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room is dim with a purple glow, tacky in his opinion, like some kind of science fiction porno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...It'd be accurate, though, he supposes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had read about the rooms in a magazine, one that talked about the benefits of the moon. And this place had quickly caught his eye, not because he gives a damn about the moon, but because...well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Conductor wants to try things. Things that are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>really available on his planet. So, when he found out about this place, looked at the reviews, and saw it was good, he had set an appointment up quickly. Now, he's here, slowly calming himself down from the idea that someone he knows will spot him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tugs his clothes off and folds them on the table, before he shuffles awkwardly over to the bed. On it is a remote, sleek and labeled easily enough. Thankfully. He swallows as he stares at it, and glances over at the table next to him. A bottle of lube sits there along with a couple of dildos and he's already feeling flushed looking at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay. Well. He's already paid for all of this. Can't back out. He just...needs to get warmed up. He swallows and lays back, glancing at the remote before flicking a switch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silver tentacle slithers out from under the bed, shiny and clean as it touches his palm. He guides it to his mouth, his other hand reaching down to grip his own cock as the toy presses against his beak. He starts to jerk himself off slowly, his cock slowly reacting to the stimulation as the tentacle pushes into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arousal quickly rises, his cock soon getting hard. He moans around the tentacle, feeling it press down against his tongue as it starts to slide in and out. He pulls away, panting a bit now that his mouth is free. He reaches for the lube, the tentacle waiting as he presses a button for another to appear. He pours lube onto this one, before guiding it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There we go." He mumbles as it gently presses against his ass, not yet pushing in. He moans in content and gets his mouth back on the other one, groaning when it begins to thrust back into his mouth. His arousal keeps spiking with every push of the other one, slowly beginning to enter him, all while the one in his mouth curls and makes him moan. He grinds back a little, and gasps when the tentacle finally slides inside, already stretching him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He comes from that, a small one that has him twitching and grinding down on the one inside him. The one in his mouth slides out, making the Conductor able to groan and moan, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>peck</span>
  </em>
  <span>," as he's soon fucked, easily getting hard again. They keep a slow pace, the tentacle that was in his mouth starting to slide down and wrap around his leg, keeping him spread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another tentacle soon slides out, wrapping around his leg and middle before curling towards his mouth, able to lift him a bit before sliding into his mouth. He moans and clutches the bed, the one inside his ass starting to fuck him faster. He's unable to close his legs or move his hips really, and can just moan as his mouth and ass are fucked. His orgasm starts to build once more, until he's tensing up and arching his back. They hit a spot inside him that makes him twitch and in no time his orgasm hits again, making him squeeze around the tentacles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They slide out of him, still holding him. He pants and moans as a different tentacle thrusts into his ass, bigger than the last one and making him groan, "Peck!" before the tentacle by his face slides into his mouth again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fuck him faster now, and his arousal spikes from him. He's never felt so turned on before, his legs shaking and his heart hammering. He feels out of control and it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just being fucked like this. The tentacles curl in a way that makes him squirm and the Conductor is in absolute bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second, he considers if Grooves saw him right now, and his cock twitches at the idea. He never will, the Conductor would rather die than admit to this, but his dazed mind in the middle of getting fucked </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>the idea of the penguin seeing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpers, and is able to press a button, calling the tentacle in his mouth out and starts to purr as it slides down. His heart races and he spreads himself, watching as it starts to slide into him while the other is still fucking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a stretch, but the Conductor can take it. Even if it makes his whole body shake. His toes curl, he arches his back, and when the other tentacle finally slides in with the other, both of them now in one hole, the owl loudly moans, "Grooves."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face is flushed, flushes harder when the tentacles holding him up change his position. Making it so his legs bend and he's in even less control, not even able to really grind against them like this. He grabs the sheets, panting and moaning as they fuck him, one sliding in when the other slides out. Constantly fucking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They go faster, making him gasp and drool, unable to think of anything but being fucked, his whole world narrowing down to the spark of pleasure that gets larger. They go deeper, and the owl shudders and his mind thinks of Grooves, the time he had seen the penguin in a suit, smartly dressed and taunting him. He had wanted to rip that suit off, pin Grooves to a wall and fuck him then and there. Or make Grooves fuck him. Anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pleasure rises and rises, until finally the tentacles curl inside of him and the Conductor yells, his orgasm bursting from inside him. They fuck him through it, as he pants and moans, his whole body shuddering from pleasure. It's the hardest orgasm he's had in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakily grabs the remote, turning it off. The tentacles slide off of him, leaving the owl on the bed a panting mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holy hell. He's going to need to remember this place.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>